Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A body-mountable device may be configured to monitor health-related information based on at least one analyte detected in a fluid of a user wearing the body-mountable device. For example, the body-mountable device may comprise an eye-mountable device that may be in the form of a contact lens that includes a sensor configured to detect at least one analyte (e.g., glucose) in a tear film of a user wearing the eye-mountable device. The body-mountable device may also be configured to monitor various other types of health-related information.
Molding is often used in contact lens manufacturing. In many commercial contact lens manufacturing processes, a pre-polymer (e.g., poly(hydroxyethyl methacrylate; ‘HEMA’) is introduced between two curved molds, cured and released from the mold for further manipulations (e.g., mechanical polishing or sterilizing). Release is typically achieved by mechanical rupture of the mold or other processes. If the contact lens has embedded circuitry or other mechanically-sensitive components embedded therein (e.g., a sensor), such release processes can damage the embedded components.